Traceless
by Sigery97
Summary: *Summary doesn't fit...check inside* basicly about a kid, Gin, stealing, etc...and some Yaoi...scrath that...ALOT of Yaoi...but also cuteness...just read the summary in at the top of the story


_Summary: Gin finds a baby Neko in the snow, no traceless of its origin. Gin takes in the child as his own, much to Aizen's dismay. Gin names the young boy, Koi (It's means Love I believe). As Koi grows up, it is obvious he has the abilities to be a traceless, quick footed thief and also an expert pianoist. But when Koi steals something irreplaceable from the King and Queen, can he possibly return it? Or will he unlock secrets of his past that he doesn't want to return?_

Aizen heard the door open. He opened his mouth to greet his fox hybrid, Gin. He stopped when he saw the slit eyed fox sitting on the floor licking a baby Neko hybrid. The younger hybrid's hair was mostly white but there was some orange and blue in the snowy hair. "What is that Gin" Aizen asked.

"A child…I found him freezing in the snow, can we keep him?" Gin replied, licking the squirming Neko.

Aizen sighed. "You have to keep him under control and raise him" Aizen replied.

"Thank you Sosuke" Gin chirped, carrying his new child away to his comfortable bed. Aizen sighed. Gin finally got the kid he was begging for, hopely it would listen. And not be a nuisance.

"Koi" Gin called to the 4 year old Neko child. Koi turned to Gin, his hair changed to a pure snowy color and his colorless eyes had turned a light blue. In Koi's hands was a basket of food. "Where did you get that" Gin asked, slightly surprised.

"I found it" Koi replied.

"Take it back to where you found it" Gin sighed.

Koi's ear dropped and he pouted slightly but nodded anyway. He turned and raced to the house he took the food from. He stopped in front of it. He saw the family looking for the basket he had in his hands. Koi sighed, racing up the tree silently. He hung on a low branch, slinging the basket over it. He slipped off the tree before kicking the tree. The tree shook, alerting the family. Koi smiled, a copy of Gin's signature grin before taking off like a speeding jaguar. He wasn't caught

Gin was actually surprised that Koi, at 7 could be so quiet. Koi was an energetic child with an issue of speaking too much and too loud. But when reading or playing his ninja game, he was as silent as a windless day. Koi was drifting away from the other children. They were terrified of him. He could easily sneak up on anyone, steal anything, plus his hair was snow white compared to the others brown, black, blonde, a few reds, even an orange or two, and his light blue eyes that seemed to glow eerily. Koi also found an interest in music, mostly the piano. He always begged to be taken to a little shop with a piano.

For Koi's 9th birthday, Gin and Aizen gathered the money to buy him a simple piano. Koi covered them in hugs and kisses. After an hour of Koi thanking them and squealing, he finally played them a song. Either of them except Koi to be able to play so well since he had been teaching himself. He played them a bunch of song, each better than the last.

Gin petted the now 11 year old Koi's head. Koi had just recently came out and told Gin he was gay. Gin was proud. Koi was cuddled up to his adoptive parent's chest, sleeping silently. Gin leaned over to kiss Koi's forehead goodnight when a pair of smaller lips met his. "I love you Gin-senpai" Koi giggled.

Gin smirked, tickling Koi. "You little faker" Gin teased.

Koi squealed, kicking his legs, trying to escape Gin's tickling range. "Quiet down you two" Aizen scolded from the door.

"Sorry Sosuke" Gin called back

"Sorry" Koi echoed.

Aizen sighed, walking away

Gin and Koi both smiled, snickering slightly.

And now that a taste of Koi's life through the years has been told, the real story can start...

**This is my second attempt at this kind of story. A story about mostly the kids of cannon character(s). Koi is an adorable kid right? So what do you guys think? Don't ask about the title…I might change it later. Please review =D**


End file.
